Romance Marítimo
by Rafa Cullen
Summary: Edward e Bella conhecem-se atraves de Alice. Mas nunca pensaram voltar-se a encontrar num navio militar, onde durante uma missão ambos correm risco de vida...será que vai voltar tudo ao normal? TODOS HUMANOS


Romance Marítimo

**Capitulo 1**

Encontro no bar

- Alice, já te disse que não vou. Amanhã tenho de me apresentar no navio. – Disse-lhe depois dela ter tentando levar-me a sair à noite pela milésima vez.

- Oh, vá lá Bella vem connosco, alem disso vais ficar imenso tempo fora e eu assim posso matar saudades da minha amiga, please… – ela pediu-me com olhinhos de cãozinho abandonado, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa o meu telemóvel tocou.

- Alô, daqui Bella.

- Oi amiga, então as duas ainda se demoram muito? – Rosalie, uma amiga de infância, perguntou.

Alice estava com um sorrisinho na cara, daqueles que nos faz pensar "ela tramou alguma".

- Rosalie…já te ligo, ok?

- Ok. Tchau.

- Então Alice o que é que tens planeado? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Ah eu sabia que tu vinhas!!! Nada de mais apenas jantar fora com a Rosalie, o Jasper, o Emmett e o Edward.

- Edward?

- Ah, tu não te lembras que eu tenho outro irmão? Tu já o conheces, não? – eu neguei com a cabeça – Pois é vocês andam sempre desencontrados também não admira estão sempre fora do país durante meses e quando voltam ficam por apenas algumas semanas e vão embora outra vez.

- Bem Alice já chega de falar no meu emprego e do teu irmão. Vamos lá jantar rápido que eu…

- Já sei, já sei não te podes atrasar amanha para o embarque.

- Obrigada amiga, vamos lá então.

Alice e eu chegámos ao restaurante um pouco atrasadas mas não fomos as únicas.

- Alice! – uma voz masculina com um tom de veludo chamou-a.

- Edward!!! – Alice exclamou e correu em direcção ao homem que ao MEU DEUS… era uma brasa. Alto, com aproximadamente 1,90m de altura, olhos verdes como esmeraldas muito intensos, o cabelo todo revoltado e do tom mais bonito que eu vi do género de um acobreado. Via-se perfeitamente que ele também fazia exercício, porque por cima daquela camisa branca eu conseguia ver os seus peitorais e abdómen definidos, este homem era um Deus Grego no que diz respeito à estrutura física porque ele ate podia ser bastante arrogante.

Depois da Alice o soltar, ela pegou-me na mão e guiou-me até ao irmão.

- Edward esta é a minha amiga Bella. Bella este é o meu irmão Edward. – ela apresentou-nos.

- Muito prazer.

- Igualmente. – disse.

Depois das apresentações fomos jantar e conversamos durante imenso tempo como se fossemos velhos amigos. Fiquei a saber que ele viajava bastante e o mesmo se passava comigo. Por volta das 22:30h da noite despedi-me de toda a gente.

- então Bella já vais? – Emmett perguntou.

- Tem de ser amanha viajo.

- Adeus Bella, boa viagem – cada um dos meus amigos disse, assim que saí do restaurante ouvi alguém atrás de mim.

- Edward?

- É eu amanha também vou ter que ir não me posso atrasar. Tenho de arrumar umas coisas para a minha viagem também.

- Bem então boa viagem para ti também.

- Obrigado. Foi um prazer conhecer-te Bella espero voltar a ver-te.

- Eu também. – disse.

Assim que cheguei ao apartamento arrumei as ultimas coisas que me faltavam e demorou apenas um pouco até que Alice e Rosalie voltassem para casa (yah eu vivo com a Alice e a Rosalie).

- Foi impressão minha ou houve ali uma certa química entre ti e o Edward? – Rose perguntou.

- Pois é Bella, ele não parava de olhar para ti. – Alice disse.

- É tudo vossa imaginação. Estávamos apenas a conversar e quanto aos olhares…- eu parei logo de falar já que sentia as minhas bochechas a arder.

- AH!!! A Bella gosta do Edward – as duas gritaram.

- eu não gosto de ninguém e alem disso eu mal o conheço, foi só um bocado embaraçoso – eu desculpei-me apesar de ter gostado. – mas ele pediu-me o nº de telemóvel à saída do bar.

- E tu?

- Dei-lhe – respondi com grande sorriso. A Alice e a Rose só davam pulos de tão contentes que estavam.

Acordei bem cedo, despedi-me das minhas amigas e dos namorados, Jasper e Emmett, que devem ter entrado lá em casa a meio da noite. Apanhei um táxi e em pouco tempo já estava no porto pronta para começar a minha viagem de 2 meses.

Assim que entrei no navio, que já não me era nada estranho, recebo uma mensagem. "Estou a ver-te" – ok isto foi muito estranho estão aqui mais de 500 pessoas na proa do navio para se apresentarem portanto há muita gente a ver-me – pensei para mim mesma. O nº não era privado por isso respondi "estou eu a ver-te? É que há muita gente…e alem disso onde estás e mais importante quem és?". Passados uns segundos recebo a resposta mas não foi pelo telefone.

- Não me estás a ver, estou atrás de ti e … sou eu.

- O que fazes aqui? – foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar-lhe quando me virei e o vi.


End file.
